The Sabres soft side
by Jess darkangel
Summary: The big bad Sabertooth finds a softer side for another mutant,( yeah I know strange as it is) and Lynx, a scared, tortured, lonely mutant finds herself torn between acceptance of what she is and a man who she has strange feelings for, are they part of her mutation or is she falling for him, as she senses he is for her? He hasn't killed her and to her thats a plus.
1. Chapter 1

The Sabres soft side

The Night was cold, really cold so cold you could see your breath freeze in front of your face. A large figure moved threw the forest bushes meant nothing to it as it pushed then to one side. A plane had come down some where with in the forest the glow from the fires it had made lit the night sky not what or who ever it was thundered towards where the twisted metal that was the wreckage now lay scattered. A lone figure lay among the metal pieces her head cut and bleeding parts of others lay scattered around her how she had survived was a mystery, or would be to some. She was a mutant her name Sylvia Crawford or Lynx to give her, her mutant name that she had been forced to use as a child, she had been fifteen when her powers showed her adopted parents kicked her out onto the streets and she had fought to find her place. Now after three years in a dark stone cell she lay out cold and hurt in the middle of a crash she had caused she had broke free and become scared as she wreaked the plane to get out.

She felt heat in her body through the thin tattered clothing she wore, then nothing but cold, now her head hurt but she could not move at least she knew she was still alive if she could feel pain. The figure moved around then lifted the heavy metal off her there sat a nasty gash down the inside of her thigh, she could do nothing but whimper softly as what ever it was resting on her was moved. Two strong arms lifted her up off the ground and she smelt musty earth against her face but it moved and was warm. She drifted into sleep for how long, she didn't know nor did she care. When she half woke again she felt the warmth of furs around her water was being dripped on her face and she whimpered again expecting it to continue as some sort of torture she was surprised when it stopped. A shape came into view large and imposing she felt fear but some what safe.

As her eyes cleared she saw it was a man scruffy and large leaning over her she tried to back away from him but he stopped her. "Rest..." she heard him say his voice deep and some what intimidating."Sleep, Rest." She sighed not having the energy to argue and she could not help but sleep. Next time she woke her ears picked up the soft breathing that was close to her the scent of earth and musk now stronger. This time her eyes opened she saw she was in a log cabin all around furs sat. She turned her head and saw the man laid next to her. She tried to shift out but only felt pain from her thigh and her head spun.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke again she heard voices one was gruff and loud it hurt her ears as she listened. "no chuck, I can't...that's why I called you, your the one with the school for these things, No she ain't talked yet.." There was a pause and she heard foot steps pace back and forth then stop. "All right two weeks then ya take her off my hands and tell Jimmy boy ta keep his claws off her, Yea, I don't want her hurt or I'll hurt him." he said then it went quiet she heard the footsteps once more this time heading closer and the door opened. She pulled back as she saw a man with dark hair and stubble walk in his eyes held fear and anger but the deep her and longer she looked she saw a spark of softness and quickly looked away. It was then she felt him sit next to her she moved slightly away from him. "ya still scared huh?" he said and she turned her head to look at him, "I don't blame ya for that, what did they do to ya on that plane? "He almost growled at her and she pulled a fur up around her half naked body. Seeing this her eyes went wide and she held it tight around her.

"Don't worry your in no any condition for anything" he told her and stood up walking to the fire where a large pot hung he picked up a bowl and ladled something into it. "Now eat" he said handing her the bowl with a stew in it and a spoon. Lynx took it her hands shook some what more at the size of the man that being scared he would kill her. Slowly she ate it, it was good not like the slop she had been fed soon she ate quicker glancing up she saw the man stood watching her and she stopped as she wiped her chin. She could see the look on his face, he was not pleased "They didn't feed you, huh," he said and she slowly shook her head "ow so you do understand me." he moved a little closer to her but she pulled back and he stopped his face one of concern. It was then she heard a sound loud as it drew close to the cabin and she dropped the bowl moving quickly she hid under a table that sat to her left her body shaking with fear. The man moved to the window and sighed "stay there."he told her as he headed to the door and outside. He had no worries as she could not move for the fear of the thought of the men coming back to take her back to that cold cell, it kept her frozen to the spot. After about ten minuets he returned the sound of the door opening made her jump and she gave a low growl at the sudden shot of pain in her thigh. The man walked over and knelt in front of her and gave a sigh.

"Okay let me look at that" he said but her hesitance made him reach out and pull the table away "you can't be afraid all your life." He said and then stopped looking into her golden coloured eyes he recognised fear, a deep rooted fear and he backed off his hand but stayed where he was. Lynx crawled around him to the bed of furs where she curled up and shivered but she felt something drape over her, it smelt like earth and musk a smell that gave her a sense of peace and safety she curled deeper in it but winced. It was then she felt a hand on her leg and she tried to pull back but it would not let go her eyes sprang open and she saw the man looking at her her heart raced but the pain from her thigh made her stop and look it was now she saw a damp cloth in his hand that was pressed against her thigh and she stopped fighting him.

"Okay, now that's better." he said Lynx bite her lip as he cleaned the cut that was now red and angry. She whimpered and looked at him "Now don't be a baby." he told her his fingers touching her skin now even he pulled back slightly as he found himself thinking how soft her skin was. " that should do it for now" he said. Lynx lay back feeling him clean her thigh she jumped feeling his hand on her thigh but it was not from pain but something deeper more instinctual, for now she pushed it away.

It took three days until she could stand up, at first she wobbled as if her legs were jelly under her, but he was there to hold her up. It felt strange that he was always there for her. When she woke she saw him doing something across the room and slipped out of the furs curious as to know what he was doing. Standing she moved slowly closer to him trying to see what he was doing her multi coloured hair falling now over her shoulders. As she moved closer he turned and pounced at her she fell back as he held her arms pinned to the ground his weight on top of her a she whimpered softly and turned her head. Victor could see now around her neck light scars where something had rubbed against her skin, he glanced at her wrists and there too sat the same marks. He let her arms go and saw her pull them against her, one of his hands brushed lightly over her throat.

"Nobody will touch or hurt you again I promise." he growled and sat up off her but she sat up and stayed close to him. Slowly and cautiously she reached out her hand to touch his at first just her fingers then noticing his hands were like her own she took his hand in her own placing it palm to palm with his. At first she just looked at it then as her curiosity grew she showed him her hand, her nails like claws as his were.

"yeah, the same, we're mutants." he said she tipped her head and moved closer to him her fingers found the rough stubble that was his facial hair. Now she could not help but let a small smile cross her face. Realising what she was doing she reached back and pulled her hair around and looked at it showing him it. "yeah, yours is different" he told her but she took his hand and place her hair in it. He could do little but sigh.

"W...W...Why?" she said softly not having used her voice for years she had almost forgot how to talk now ever so quietly she asked wanting to know and feeling she could ask with out punishment. She saw the look on the man's face and cowered hiding from the punishment she felt would come. But instead she felt a gentle hand, well as gentle as he could be on her and she looked up at him her body shaking involuntary as she turned to see him.

"Its just who you are" he said now she moved quickly so much so she took Victor by surprise she dove at him and wrapped her arms around his waist her face buried in his chest as she cried knowing she was safe. Soon she felt sleep pull at her but she didn't let go of him she felt his arms wrap around her and she was enveloped in his scent like a protective shell that came around her at her most vulnerable time. She dreamed of the cell and the tests they did to her this made her whimper in her sleep but she didn't let go once. Next time she woke she saw the man was sleeping too and she was curled against him. She shifted her leg and jumped as she felt the pull of something against it. The man moved under her and she looked at him then at her thigh seeing a small spot of blood threw the bandage he had placed there before. "Okay that needs cleaning and its gonna hurt" he told her. She just nodded she under stood one hand resting on his shoulder as she felt him pull the bandage off her leg now she saw the gash. She gasped and looked at him, "Hey, this is nothing but a scratch." he told her as he began to clean it. "Names Victor" he said she looked and nodded

"L...L...ynx" she said again her voice was no more than a whisper but she saw him nod and caught the look in his eyes but she winced again and grabbed for his hand to stop him "H...hurt" she said again but after a moment she moved her hand letting him continue. Soon she lay down her thigh throbbing and one arm over her face. She felt a hand take her arm and lower it looking up she saw Victor. "V...Vic...tor?" she said and saw him nod she took deep breaths in and sat up seeing her thigh clean. Why had he been so nice to her, she didn't know she had heard men talking of the big bad victor creed but didn't know if this victor was the same man, he to her was...well looking after her. Her stomach growled and he smirked before moving to the fire.

"Eat first, talk later." he said and moved to give her a bowl of the stew. She moved closer to where he sat finding being close to him helped her not be so scared. This time when she ate she managed to eat it all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lynx finished her stew and yawned, unable to not lean on Victor. Her whole body felt light as her eyes closed and the bowl gently rolled to the floor by her feet. Victor saw the bowl fall and shook his head before reaching down and scooping her up. This time, he moved to a second door and kicked it open, revealing a large double bed with clean cotton sheets. Walking over, he placed her down gently and huffed as he covered her over. His shirt was tossed carelessly onto the back of a chair before he lay down next to her on top of the sheets, growling slightly as she rolled over and curled against him.

Lynx dreamed again of the small, cold and damp cell. Water ran down one wall and blood stained the floor around her. Screams echoed around her cell as she whimpered from yet another beating. The door to her cell creaked open and Blue eyes saw a guard enter with an evil smirk.

On the bed, she grasped Victor tight, whimpering. The large man growled and he looked down at her, watching as she winced in her dream.

"Hey," he said and poked her side gently. "Hey Lynx?" He said again, though this time she jumped awake and scrambled about the bed as if looking for something before falling backwards. Victor reached out and grabbed her around her waist to catch her but her hands began to pound at his chest.

He held her closer and, as quickly as it started, she stopped. He could feel her heart beating hard and fast in her chest against him and Lynx looked up at him before blinking twice.

"V...Vic...tor" she said slowly, her eyes and hands taking in his chest as she saw the muscles up close. They were intimidating yet comforting to her as she slowly pulled back, finally feeling his hands on her waist. She glanced out of the window and saw the sun coming up moving to it she sat and looked out she glanced back and Victor moved to see what she was looking at.

"Thats the sun" He told her his face close to hers but she backed off slightly but he saw it and stayed close to her. Taking it as a move of aggression she backed away from him her eyes pleading with him. he asked but he was distracted by a sound and voices out side he grabbed her wrist gently and moved her with him.

"These people are her to help you" He had just finished speaking when gun fire erupted and Lynx was hit and spun round her face lit with fear as he grabbed her and ran back inside. He now knew striker had found them, Moving to the back of the cabin he flipped open a hatch and dropped down in side a small cave below closing the hatch he held her close against him as she shivered feeling the heat from his body. She could not help the soft whimper that left her lips as the pain from her wound now hit her. He looked down at her and shushed her but she could not. Sabre put his hand over her mouth but she panicked and tried to pull it away.

Quickly he lent down and kissed her this made her stop, her heart raced as she looked at him shocked but yet relived as she to his surprise returned his kiss. He could not move as he heard foot steps over head and voices his mind was fixed on those when he felt her hand move to caress his cheek now he held back a soft growl. Lynx felt a warm haze wash over her as he held her close the pain making her think, he had and was still kissing her. Her feral side now loving the sensation of his rough lips against hers and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Victor wanted nothing more than to burst out and rip them apart, then return and make her his. But the stronger feel of protect her as she pressed against him reminded him he had to pull him self back. The sounds from above died down and he heard the helicopter leave thought the scents still lingered strongly. He saw a small shaft of light off to one corer of the cave and moved closer to it his foot pressed against soft mud. With her clutched in his arms he kicked away the mud to reveal an underground stream. He could hear it burbling and gurgling as it disappeared under a rock wall light shone from where it disappeared telling him that it was short and they could get out that way.

"Lynx look at me."He said placing his hand on her cheek he saw the look she had in her eyes for him and growled pushing his own need for her away. "Lynx we need to swim, just hold tight"He told her. As if in response she wrapped her arms around him her legs around his waist tightly and he chuckled. "I got to tell ya any other time, this would be perfect."He said in his low gravely voice, Lynx managed a smirk at his words but gave a soft gasp feeling the cold water hit her as he jumped in. "Hold your breath, one...two...three" He called out and she did as he asked as he dove under the water her fingers quickly growing cold but her body stayed warm as the flow of the water pulled them along until she felt her lungs start to burn and she panicked but he held her tight against him so tight it was as if they had no clothes between them.

They burst upward gasping and taking in the warm fresh air still being carried down the river they had come out just below the cabin. Lynx shivered now but still clung to him her clothes soaked threw. "We need to get you warm, I know a cave not far from here" He said and together they walked west Lynx taking off her soaked shoes and sock and leaving them in a hole feeing she could move quicker with out them. Soon they arrived and the sun was setting looking back she could just make out the cabin now a blaze and she moved to Victor.

"I know Lynx lets get you warm"He said and made a fire Lynx found several pieces of wood and placed them in an old fire pit. It was while she searched she came across the old bones of a man, his back pack lay next to the whitened bones and she gave a gasp. This made Victor come running to her side, his arm around her as he saw what had made her gasp and he sighed turning her away from it.

"looks like a hiker who got lost"He said and saw her look at him questioningly and he shook his head. "Hey, I don't shit on my own door step."He told her then spotted an old box of matches and he smiled. "Looks like hes helped us out."He said and moved to pick them up. Soon a warm fire warmed the cave but she still shivered. Victor retrieved the back pack and found an old Gray blanket walking over to her he held it out. "you need to get warm."He said Lynx thought about it but as she shivered again she stood up Taking the blanket she moved to the back of the cave. Victor moved to the entrance and looked out he heard her moving about and turned to look back to check she was all right. What he saw made him stop she stood with her back to him the blanket now around her waist her back now exposed to him her hair shimmered in the light of the fire he could feel his animal stirring deep inside him at the alluring scent she gave off. Soon she turned to face him the blanket held against her chest as he saw the wound across her arm.

Quickly he moved over to her his fingers brushed the wound and he felt the tale tale lump that said the bullet was still inside her arm. He looked at her, his eyes uncharacteristicly sympathetic to the pain he saw in her eyes. "You know it has to come out?" He said and she placed her hand on his and nodded but her hand moved to where she saw scratches on his chest pushing his damp cold shirt to one side.

"I'll be fine." He said but she shook her head sternly and pointed to her clothes then to him and he knew what she wanted him to do."you know theres only one blanket."he said and she nodded biting her lower lip as she moved to sit on a rock her back now to him but she could hear him behind her.

Several moments later their clothes were hung close to the fire and she felt him take the other side of the blanket and slip next to her in front of the fire. Vincent felt how cold she was as her arm brushed against his, he moved closer to her pulling the blanket around them both."Your freezing, you need to get warm."He said again and she strangely wasn't scared but just moved closer to him and sighed feeling his warmth and the warmth of the fire. Again he touched her arm and she jumped wincing at his touch the wound was now red and angry. He took out a small penknife and held it over the fire to sterilize it. Lynx knew what it was for and looked at him she moved closer so he could wrap his arm around her, he knew it would be painful and she would most likely pass out he wanted to be there to hold her if she did. Victor looked at her and moved to hold her arm out straight in front of her. Then to distract her he lent down and kissed her feeling her relax he plunged the knife into her arm but she didn't break his kiss but deepened it while he removed the bullet. Once it dropped to the floor she relaxed and slumped against him breathing hard her eyes half closed. "ya did well" He told her and she smiled up at him then passed out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynx woke with a start grasping out at anything she could find which turned out was something warm, soft and large and had a soft heart beat. She opened her eyes and saw it was Victor who was still sleeping. She could not help but brush her fingers over his chest feeling his heart beating in it and how warm he still was. She wondered if he ever became cold, but she felt him grunt and shift under her hand and quickly moved it away. She saw him open his eyes and look at her and quickly pulled the blanket up over her as her cheeks warmed at the look in his eyes. It was now she heard a low rumble as he began to chuckle. "Don't worry my little Lynx, right now food is what's needed." he said and sat up. Now in the light of day it was Lynx's turn to marvel at what she saw, now she became shy her own body scared, battered and bruised his seeming perfect and unmarked. She could not help notice he was very... muscular, his muscles rippling as he moved to dress. Lynx looked down at her own skin and saw it mottled and of different shades, just like her hair and she sighed. She heard his boots as he walked over to her, her clothes in his hands. "Time you dressed, we need to get moving," He said and saw the look on her face. He gave a deep sigh and sat down next to her pulling the blanket up over her shoulder.

"Lynx you...um, I'm no good at this," He turned her to face him as he began again. "I'm use to just taking what I want when I want, no matter what, usually you be used and dead by now," He said casually then looked back at her some what unamused face. "Okay, your different, in a good way" He tentatively reached out and took her hand in his as his body relaxed. "This is why, something about you relaxes me, no anger "He said and smiled "I guess its like Jimmy, my brother says, be happy with who you are." He brushed his thumb over a dark patch on her shoulder then realized what he was doing "I...I like you the way you are and god help any one who calls you a freak. "He told her his voice in a growl. Lynx looked at him then motioned to his skin then her own "what?" he asked confused by her actions as she did it again "Ow, why is your skin like that?" He said and she nodded but all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Me...freak." She said softly her head hung down as she began to rub at her arms as if to try and remove the blotches that sat. Victor sighed and took her hands in his own and stopped her.

"Now stop that Lynx, your not." He told her sharply "I don't know nor do I care what they did to you before I found you, but I do now, so stop that." He made her look at him "We are mutants, hunted and hated by most people including the man who burnt down my cabin, but you are not a freak, Beautiful, unique and...well, hot as hell, but a freak, no." He saw the look she gave him and he coughed handing her the clothes he still held. "um...dress, we should get moving" he told her and moved to the entrance of the cave. Lynx sat for a moment some what taken a back by what he'd told her. But slowly she dressed and then walked over to him.

"Ready" she said her hand touching his. She now had the back pack over her shoulder." Might... help." She said slowly and he nodded he agreed but before he moved he looked at her shoulder and smiled.

"Healer like me huh?" He said removing the bandage as nothing sat under it to show she had ever been shot. Lynx ran her fingers over her shoulder and nodded as she brushed her hand over his chest where the scratches she had seen but moved back from him. "I should take you to the school let Jimmy boy take over." He said but she gripped his arm and shook her head.

"N..not child" she said and saw him look at her puzzled.

"How old are you?" He asked and watched her lower her eyes as she tried to remember then look at him and blink blankly at him.

"Can't...re...remember," She said as the more she tried the lest she could remember, except for blackness, pain and voices. She raised her hand to her head as pain entered her temple and her head spun, she reached out and felt Victor hold her up, his arms. "Pain..too...much." She said and lent against him her face against his chest, shaking as she lent on him. She heard Victor sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. After a moment she pulled back from him and took a deep breath in before she spoke. "Need...need move...men come." She said and looked up at him. Turning she pointed to the forest floor below them slightly and took a deep breath in, her back was now against Victor's chest, his arm still wrapped gently around her waist as she lent back against him. Now it was a test of her own resolve, could she resist him.

Victor took her hand in his and moved to the back of the cave where it sloped down to the forest floor. Together they moved quickly and soon came across a small abandoned hut. Not smelling the men any more Victor pushed open the door and looked around inside."Its safe."He said and let go of her hand. She moved inside after moving some vines out of the way she found an old bed and sat down on it only for it to give out under her and she fell threw it. Victor grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet and against him as he chuckled softly. "We sleep on the ground and...go out the back." He told her Lynx nodded and moved from him slipping behind a door.

She returned quickly smiling "Water, fresh" she said and pointed the way she had come." come wash" She said and held her nose as she took his hand and lead him to the waterfall. Once there she slipped out of her clothes and into the water her back to him as she moved at first waist deep then sank slowly into the clear blue water. Now he saw she certainly wasn't a girl he saw the curve of her back and the markings that ran down her spin that only served to accentuated her curves as she slipped down into the water in front of him. He slipped out his clothes and moved quickly to the water not wanting to seem vulnerable for too long. Lynx saw his eyes searching and sniffed the air she smelt nothing but the flowers around them and swum over to him. Moving around him she washed off the dirt on his skin then moved to face him her hands moving over his chest but he stopped her.

"I wouldn't, "He said her eyes looking into his as she pulled her hands back slowly. "Its not that I don't want to with you its..." he saw her huff and start to swim away "Hey let me finish" he said and grabbed her arm. "Its just when I cut lose I can and have hurt women and I don't want that to happen with you" he saw her roll her eyes at him as she moved back to face him. She placed her hand on his chest and sighed as she smiled.

"Same, you, me, same."She said and he chuckled taking her hand in his.

"There are some thing's that are clear that we're not the same, Hun" he said and Lynx shook her head again,

"Vic..tor, sa..sabre...Sabretooth," She said slowly, "Lynx is Lynx" she said and he smiled now understanding what she meant and he nodded to her.

"Our code names are both cats yes and we both kinda look like our names," He said holding up his clawed hand that she held with out fear in her own. It was now he saw it her hands small though they were, her nails were like sharp ivory claws against his larger ones. She quickly moved them but he brought them back up noting the tiny scars around her claws. "They do that?" he asked and she nodded.

"Try to make nor..normal." She told him as she waited for the pain to come from remembering, but it didn't and she looked at him. Lynx shivered feeling the water now grow cold around her but then warm as she felt arms around her holding her close against him.

"You are normal Lynx "He said softly to her. "They were the ones who were abnormal" He added the growl evident in his voice as he had spoken looking down he made her look up at him "Those men today they did all this to you didn't they?" He asked and saw her nod her head then turn from him as if ashamed to be as close to him as she was. "Hey, this is why I need to get ya to the school, they can help, as much as I hate my brother and what he's become" he looked at her his hand touching her cheek as he continued. "You need it more, ya need to find out who you are." He told her. Now she was confused at him and pushed back from him.

"Lynx is lynx." She said again to him watching as he moved closer to her again but she once more pulled away. Now she became angry and lashed out at him her claws cutting his chest but he would not let go.

"Lynx calm down, that's not what I meant, we...I need to know."He said holding her against him he could feel her breathing hard as he did and shaking her head as she let her arms wrap around him as she held him tight.

"Don't want leave." She said sniffing back her tears as she looked at him it was now she saw him lean back his head and roar with laughter then look back at her with a smile.

"Lynx I'm going no where, I might not like the school or my brother, but you think I'm gonna leave you there without me to make sure their looking after ya right, no" He said "No one is getting near ya to hurt ya when I'm around, might mean persuading the suck up tight ass..." he said then stopped seeing her face as she looked at him. "Okay we didn't get along, I don't like them and they don't like me." He said. Lynx looked at him she moved her hand to touch his cheek.

"You...you like Lynx?" she asked softly and she felt him chuckled.

"Hun, I have taken more women than you can count, but you... you do something that none of the others could," Now he paused and growled softly. "You make me feel calm" He told her seeing the puzzled look on her face as he had spoken. "Wait until you meet Jimmy boy, you'll see" he said and washed off the dirt off her back and shoulders. Lynx could not help but let a low soft sound leave her throat, that could almost be described as a purr, as he moved his hands over her shoulders. Hearing what she was doing she stopped not sure what had happened. "Did you... just purr?" he asked as Lynx moved away and dove under the water surfacing she shook her hair dry then slipped out of the water. He chuckled and washed himself down he could see she was comfortable out of clothes as she was in them and took it to mean she'd had little contact and decent clothing before he had found her. Watching her again he saw her jump up to a low branch in one jump, then climb up to pull down some apples dropping them one by one. "Lynx, be careful, don't fall" He smiled as he picked up the apples and seeing her now smiling and how flexible she really was as she moved from branch to branch then drop down in front of him. He chuckled and quickly dressed and moved to the hut as Lynx gathered the apples once she was dressed.

Sitting down she placed the apples down in front of her Picking one out she held it up to Victor who took it and ate it. As night fell Lynx felt the air turn cold and moved against him. "One more day Lynx" He told her and she nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she felt her self relax as she watched the light flicker from a fire he'd made.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynx woke to water dripping onto her face and she jumped up thinking the water was the men attacking her. Victor felt her jump and move away from him as he rolled over where he lay "Lynx its just rain." He said but as he finished men burst through the door Lynx jumped up and ran to Victor but as she did one man caught her, she screamed and kicked out hitting the man in his nuts and he went down hard, but a second grabbed her arm hard his nails dug deep into her skin. Victor jumped up and lunged at the men tearing one apart and throwing him out of the window. Quickly he moved to the one holding lynx who was scratching at his face the man screamed and dropped her hard. Quickly she scrambled to Victor and together they ran out the back. Victor quickly picked Lynx up in his arms and bounded away her clinging to him. They didn't stop until they reached a motel. When he finally put her down in their room her legs felt like jelly as she held him close.

"Hey, its okay your safe" He told her again as slowly she let him go." I told you no one will hurt you while I'm here" he said "now a warm shower and food then sleep" He said and she nodded and moved to the bathroom pausing as she looked at it. Victor walked over and leaned over her turning it on. "You haven't seen a bathroom before?" he asked and she again shook her head.

"not let" she said and blushed "cell corner." She said as her head hung embarrassed to admit it. She felt his hand on her cheek and looked at him.

"Hum, guess its time to teach you, those at the school ain't gonna like it if you can't use the bathroom" He told her and took her hand leading her in he explained each of the things there she got the toilet and the sink quickly but the shower she didn't like. "Well ya gonna have to use it, you smell like a wet dog." He told her and she scoffed and held her nose as she pointed to Victor. "yeah yeah I know, I do too." He said and turned on the shower and let it warm the room."you first" he said and Lynx stripped down and stepped in at first she stood at the back of the shower but feeling the warmth of the water she moved under it and began to wash the dirt off her skin.

Soon she finished and wrapped a towel around her as she walked out her hair wet and now hung down her back. Moving to the bed she yawned and sat down It was now she realized it was late and lay down on top of the bed her head touched the soft pillow and she let her eyes close but any sound that reached her she opened her eyes quickly. Seeing nothing she closed them and turned to face the bathroom. She could hear Victor showering. It was when she opened her eyes a third time she saw him walking out. He must have thought she was sleeping as he, well he had a towel around him loosely but he dropped it, this made Lynx gasp slightly at seeing his full body now exposed in front of her. His eyes whipped around to see her looking at him from the bed. Victor quickly wrapped himself in the towel again and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were sleeping." he said simply and sat down next to her. Lynx shook her head and pulled the sheet around her. Thankfully he laid down on top of the covers and placed his arm over his eyes "Sleep, your going to need it tomorrow" he told her, Lynx rolled over and curled against him her with hand gripping him tight as she fell asleep as if using him to stave off her nightmares.

When she woke she saw the bed next to her was empty and panicked she forgot she slept in little more than a towel and dove off the bed searching for him. Suddenly she saw the bathroom and dove for the door opening it she found him stood in the shower her fear took over and she dove at him to hold him close. She felt him jump and the warm water of the shower his her shoulders as she jumped in to the shower.

"Thought you gone." she said panic evident in her voice as the water ran down her back and shoulders. She felt him make her look up at him.

"Lynx I just went for a shower it was... hot last night." He said looking down at her, Lynx could see something in his eyes and didn't look away as Now Victor bent down and kissed her his animal pulling her close to him as he moved his hand down her side and took off the towel she wore he pulled it from her and dropped it to the floor beside the shower all with out braking eye contact with her. He saw no fear as he then pulled the curtain around them cutting them of from all sounds of the out side world.


	6. Chapter 6

Lynx woke to the smell of food close by and she smiled seeing it beside her. Sitting up she looked around and saw Vincent sat on the end of bed. "We need to move, eat first." he told her and she nodded moving back she sat eating and watching him, she saw a look of worry that was on his face. Once finished she dressed and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. Turning to face her he looked at her."Its not you Lynx, its too quiet." he told her and she relaxed looking out she could see what he meant something felt wrong. She took his hand and moved to the bathroom. Looking around she pulled away the small cabinet and showed him a small door.

"Ha, I guess were not the first needing an escape route." he said as reached out to pull it open there sat the back alley. After placing the nights payment on the night stand he returned and squeezed out after Lynx. Closing it back up he took her hand in his and they headed away from the motel. Lynx was glad they had eaten as it was nearly dark when they found an empty, abandoned factory to bed down in for the night. But it was not empty as several other mutants that Vincent knew had made their home in it. "Awe hell, its toad and Pyro." He said to Lynx who looked confused for a moment but then saw them one playing with a lighter the other just made her shudder to look at.

"Hey, looky, its big bad sabre and whose the looker" Toad said this made Lynx move back behind Sabre as he slithered his way over to them.

"Back off Toad she's with me" He told them his voice a growl as he spoke. Toad tried to get a closer look at her but sabre grasped him around his throat. "I said...she's with me." He then threw him away from them. Sabre walked Lynx over to a small room with a bed in it and a heater he noted John watching and growled as they passed him.

"Does Magneto know she's here?" he asked again sabre growled and John held up his hands "Okay okay its your ass on the line. Again he just growled making Lynx chuckle from where she now sat with her legs up against her chest watching. He turned to face her and she hid her face from him as she knew he was a big softy. She watched him as he moved away now she felt scared and moved after him grabbing his arm tight.

"Hey I'm just checking things out" he told her and saw her shake her head and he sighed "Okay you can come too" he glared at Toad as he chuckled from a rafter.

"Don't trust." Lynx said glancing back at the two boys, she felt Sabre lean down and heard him whisper to her.

"I wouldn't ether" he told her as he looked out a window peering it going dark and saw nobody around and he walked back to the room. Toad spoke first as he normally did and rather rudely towards Lynx.

"So what's her story" He asked "Has the big bad sabre gone soft over a bit of tail?" Lynx recognised the term and glared back at him. Lynx placed her arm on his and looked to Toad as she glared at him.

"He...saved my...life." She spoke slowly her first full sentence as she glared then walked into the small room to sit down on the cot to wait for Sabre to join her. He was annoyed at the boy for being a jerk and shook her head as Victor did walk over and sat down 'next to her.

"I wouldn't let that pip squeak get to ya, this time tomorrow you'll be in a safe place." he said as he pulled her against him to keep warm. Lynx curled up against him and sighed as she was soon asleep laid across his lap. Lynx twitched in her sleep then a whimper left her a suddenly she grabbed his chest burying her face into it. Victor wrapped his arm around her and held her as he felt her shaking in her sleep but he held her until it stopped and she slept quietly until the sun touched her face. She sat up with a start her hand instinctively touching his face as if to reassure herself he was there.

"Morning" he said as she quickly moved off his lap and looked around seeing the empty warehouse "They left early." He told her and she sat back down. She could not help but give a soft hiss at her distrust of the young men. It was now she heard a noise and so did Victor taking her hand in his he quickly lead her to the back stairs just as several men in black burst threw the main doors. "Those rat bastards traded us in." he said and Lynx nodded as they went deeper into the underground system Lynx hated the dark and cold that she now felt around her and gripped him tight.


End file.
